Douche sensuelle
by anasuki
Summary: Attention douches sensuelles entre garçons...Si vous m'aimez pas le slash fuyez! HP RW
1. Chapter 1

Cette fics est un cadeau de Saint Valentin pour Annaoz écrite par Itsuki59 et Anacofleb sur la communauté le chaudron baveur !

**Disclamer : **tout est JKR malheureusement ces beaux jeunes hommes ne nous appartiennent pas

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles masculines. Homophobes, allez donc voir ailleurs si nous y sommes pas, âmes prudes, fuyez, la vision de bôs jeunes hommes en train de se faire des trucs pas catholiques est dangereuse pour vos petits yeux chastes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'entraînement de Quidditch avait été très rude aujourd'hui. Le vent et la pluie avaient rendu la visibilité difficile, et Ron s'était pris un cognard sur l'épaule.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Harry avait demandé à Ron et à Ginny de rester pour parler de la stratégie pour le prochain match contre les Serpentard. Match qui s'avérerait difficile vu la météo qu'il y avait en ce moment. Quand Ron et Harry arrivèrent aux vestiaires, les autres avaient déjà fini de se changer et avaient rejoint le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Harry se débarrassa rapidement de sa tenue trempée et rejoignit Ron sous les douches.  
Le rouquin avait l'air vraiment fatigué et il restait sans bouger, se délassant sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le physique parfait de son ami, ses longues jambes, ses fesses musclées et rebondies, son ventre plat et ferme.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais observer Ron nu sous la douche le troublait. Il aurait voulu détacher ses yeux de lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long du corps du rouquin.

Ron finit par sortir de sa rêverie et se mit à se savonner, mais un mouvement lui tira un gémissement de douleur.

Voyant son ami souffrir, Harry s'approcha de lui, et lui prit le savon des mains.

- Attends, je vais le faire, tu ne peux pas bouger l'épaule.

Harry fit mousser le savon dans ses mains, se plaça derrière Ron et commença à lui laver méticuleusement le dos. Il semblait étudier chaque courbe de ses muscles.  
Comme la peau de Ron semblait douce sous ses doigts. Il en profita pour faire un massage sur les épaules endolories de Ron.

Celui-ci semblait apprécier car un doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Ce simple son envoya des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps d'Harry jusqu'à son sexe qui ne demandait apparemment que ça, et se tendit involontairement.

Harry se mit à rougir de voir que son corps réagissait ainsi, et pour Ron en plus.

Jamais il n'avait envisagé son ami comme une source de plaisir.

Il ne savait pas comment cacher sa gène et hésitait à partir en courant en laissant Ron comme ça.  
Mais d'un autre côté, il avait envie de continuer à caresser le corps si magnifique de son ami.

- Est-ce que ça te le fait à toi aussi ? demanda Ron.  
- Quoi donc ?

Lorsque Ron se retourna, il dévoila un sexe tendu sur sa toison rousse.

- Apparemment oui, dit Ron avec un petit sourire en contemplant l'érection du brun.

Harry se mit à rougir de plus belle, et sentit son corps s'embraser quand Ron lui prit le savon des mains et commença à enduire son sexe de mousse.

– Ron, que fais-tu ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblotante.  
- Laisse-toi aller, je sais que tu en as envie… j'ai senti ton regard sur moi tout à l'heure…

Alors Ron commença un lent va et viens sur le sexe gonflé de Harry. La main de son ami était si chaude qu'elle semblait le brûler.

Mais la caresse était exquise et la douceur de la mousse décuplait ses sensations naissantes. Le roux continuait sur lui sa tendre torture, qui rendait son ami fébrile. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter tant elles tremblaient.

Harry s'appuya alors contre le mur, et il ferma les yeux. La main de Ron montait et descendait de plus en plus vite. Il jouait avec les testicules du brun en lui arrachant des soupirs de contentement…

Soudain le plaisir fut trop fort et Harry jouit violemment dans la main de Ron.

Après quelques secondes, Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Ron qui le regardait malicieusement.

- Il faut que tu t'occupes de moi maintenant, dit Ron d'une voix sensuelle.

Alors Harry commença à s'occuper de Ron.

Il se mit à genoux et prit dans sa bouche l'impressionnante érection du rouquin.  
Harry commença par faire des va-et-vient timides sur le sexe de son amant, lui arrachant des soupirs sensuels.   
Pourtant quand sa langue mutine caressa la partie sensible de son érection, Ron gémit de plus belle.

Harry prenait un plaisir fou à faire gémir Ron et ses va-et-vient se firent plus intenses.  
Ron ne résista pas longtemps à un tel traitement et bientôt il se déversa dans la bouche du brun.

Les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun voyant dans les iris de l'autre le plaisir encore présent.  
Sans un mot, ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires pour se rhabiller.

Jamais Harry n'avait pensé qu'une douche puisse être si agréable.

Ensuite, les deux garçons regagnèrent le dortoir des Gryffondor, en se jetant des regards complices.  
Au moment de passer la grosse dame, Ron regarda Harry et lui dit

- Faudra remettre ça un de ces quatre…  
- C'est quand tu veux, répondit Harry en souriant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Merci à Nahl, Euphorique, Pich, Zaika, Nicopotter et la grande Annaoz sans qui cette fics n'existerai pas !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'aurore se levait sur un Poudlard encore endormi, réchauffant doucement le ciel sans nuage.

Le silence régnait partout dans l'enceinte du château des cachots aux salles communes. Même les tableaux et les fantômes dormaient encore paisiblement.

Griffondor ne faisait pas exception, seul le crépitement du feu de cheminée perturbé le silence matinal.

Néanmoins, en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre un murmure provenant de la chambre des préfets.

La préfète en chef et son amoureux savouraient la douceur des câlins matinaux.

Ron Weasley, l'amoureux en question, avait comme à son habitude, une idée derrière la tête. Pousser Hermione à lui donner ce qu'elle lui refusait depuis des mois, et qu'il rêvait de lui subtiliser.

Pour parvenir à ses fins, il commença à dévorer la bouche tendre de sa dulcinée. Appréciant le baiser enflammé du rouquin, Hermione se laissa faire quand sa langue quémanda sensuellement le passage contre ses lèvres.

Les baisers de Ron glissèrent le long de son cou, tandis qu'une main gourmande remontait doucement le long de sa chemise de nuit pour apprécier la rondeur d'un sein.

Hermione semblait affectionner le traitement car elle poussait quelques gémissements.

Enhardi par les soupirs de la jeune femme, Ron laissa courir son autre main vers sa féminité tentant de s'y aventurer.

Instantanément, il la sentit se raidir contre lui.

- Ron arrêtes…

- Mione laisses toi faire… Je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier…

- Non Ron nous en avons déjà parlé, je ne suis pas encore prête pour… enfin… ce genre d'affection…

- Voyons… c'est normal d'en arriver là quand on s'aime

- Oserais-tu prétendre que mon amour pour toi n'est pas sincère Ronald ?

- Non mais… Enfin Hermione on est ensemble depuis plus de cinq mois…

- Tu exagères ça fait juste cinq mois depuis hier…

- Oui bref c'est pareil on va pas chipoter... Mais il faut que tu comprennes Mione que je ne pourrais pas éternellement rester à coté de toi sans rien faire… Tu es si belle que j'ai continuellement envie de te toucher, d'embrasser tes lèvres, ou encore de sentir ton odeur... J'y peux rien, tu me rends fou

- Et toi Ronald il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas et que je ne veux pas me diriger dans un tel échange pour l'instant. Me suis-je bien fait entendre Ronald ?

- Oui c'est très clair… Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Tu supposes bien.

- Bien. Je descends manger alors, à plus tard Hermione.

Sans un mot de plus, il claqua la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers la grande salle en marmonnant contre Hermione.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Suites aux évènements de son réveil, Ron avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Harry l'avait bien vu, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux attendre que l'orage soit passé pour parler avec son ami.

Il attendit donc qu'ils soient seuls dans la salle commune pour lui parler.

- Ron qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Non rien…

- Allez quand tu fais cette tête là, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, dit doucement Harry.

- Oui, enfin c'est Hermione.

Harry se doutait de ce qu'il se passait entre Ron et Hermione, ils en avaient déjà parlé.

- Cinq mois déjà qu'on est ensemble et il y a pas moyen, elle est toujours aussi coincée.

- Ecoute c'est normal, elle n'est pas encore prête c'est tout…

- Je sais mais j'en ai marre d'être frustré moi !

Harry savait que son ami était contrarié, l'épisode des vestiaires remontait déjà à quelques semaines et pratiquement toutes les nuits, il pouvait deviner que son ami se soulageait derrière les rideaux fermés de son lit.

Il se dit que c'était là l'occasion parfaite de proposer à Ron une nouvelle séance entre mecs.

« Ça te dirait d'aller prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets pour te détendre ! »

Ron regarda son ami quelques instants, puis un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

« Tu as parfaitement raison, ça me relaxera ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain de préfets. Depuis l'an dernier, Harry pouvait profiter de ce privilège grâce à son statut de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

A cette heure tardive la salle de bain était vide, et ils profitèrent de la grande baignoire pour prendre un bain aux bulles multicolores.

Ron semblait avoir parfaitement compris les intentions de son ami, car au moment de se déshabiller il fit à Harry un sourire coquin.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se rapprocha de Ron et commença à lui caresser le corps. Sa main glissa jusqu'à son sexe qu'il fit durcir de quelques va et viens.

Ron fermait les yeux et semblait savourer l'instant. Mais au bout de quelques secondes il décida de prendre les choses en main.

Il entraîna Harry jusqu'aux marches qui permettaient de sortir de l'immense baignoire. Harry s'assit sur les genoux du roux, alors que ce dernier continuait de le caresser.

Le désir illuminait son visage, et sans hésitations il commença par introduire un doigt dans l'intimité d'Harry. Celui-ci fut fort agréablement surpris. Ron avait apparemment décidé de se servir d'Harry pour apaiser sa frustration. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire au contraire.

Harry encouragea le rouquin à continuer en poussant quelques gémissements de satisfaction.

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier et taquina le point sensible du brun.

« Oh oui Ron continu, juste là… »

Harry bougeait sensuellement contre Ron, le corps traverser d'onde de plaisir. Apparemment il était prêt pour passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Ron sembla hésiter un instant. Avait-il vraiment envie de passer cette étape avec Harry ?

Il plongea son regard azur dans celui assombri de son ami, cherchant sa réponse. Les yeux émeraude du brun le suppliaient d'assouvir son désir.

Sans un mot, il plaça son membre tendu à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant et lentement il commença à le pénétrer. Harry poussa un long gémissement, et sembla parcouru de frisson. Bien sur, au début la douleur fut plus forte étant donné l'impressionnante érection de Ron !

Harry agrippa les épaules de son ami, très vite les va et viens sensuels de Ron avait provoqué des sensations incroyables, il n'était plus capables de formuler une phrase cohérente…

« Oui, oui, Ron encore, oh oui… plus fort… »

Harry nageait dans un océan de plaisir.

Ron, le visage tendu, continuait ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides, au fur et à mesure que l'ivresse du moment les submergeait.

Il saisit le membre tendu de Harry pour le faire jouir en même temps que lui. Et dans un profond gémissement les deux amis atteignirent l'extase…

Tandis qu'il retournait à la salle commune, Harry s'arrêta pour regarder Ron.

- Tu sais vieux, si tu as encore des problèmes avec Hermione n'hésite pas à m'en parler je serai toujours là pour toi tu sais, dis Harry malicieusement.

- Je sais, tu es un vrai ami ! lui répondit Ron avec un petit clin d'œil coquin.

Et les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin vers la tour des griffondor.


End file.
